


Fresh baby Galra smell

by KitCat1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Kit Keith, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: When the paladins get Captured Something is revieled to the team that is unice to Galra anatamy. And how do the Galra react when they learn that one of the paladins is so young?





	Fresh baby Galra smell

**Author's Note:**

> this is not one of my best works but it just had to be written. I would love to hear all your guys thoughts on this. though it is a one shot that will not be having a sequal. i hope you all enjoy reading it and laugh as much as i did while writing it.

“Shit this isn’t good”. Lance comments under his breath as all five of them are walked down the corrider of a Galra ship.

“No shit Sherlock” Pidge mumbles back.

Don’t worry I’m sure we can think of something.” Shiro tries to optimistically provide.

They were all then quickly thrown into a cell together. Each landing on top one another with a loud yelp.

The door slams shut and a sudden shout from Keith was heard on the other side, “What the fuck! Let me go!” the others quickly righted themselves and rushed to the gate as they watched Keith being literally carried by one of the Galra soldiers.

“Ah… what just happened?” Lanced questioned.

“Well this is going to make an escape harder. Now we are going to have to make sure he is out too!” Pidge complained.

“Don’t worry.” Shiro said again, “We will find him and get us all out together.” He sounded so sure of this. The others just hoped he was right.

 

 

 

Keith watched as he was carried away from the others. He didn’t know what happened. Just that as they were walking the soldiers had been breathing heavy around him. They then legit sniffing him. Something about this made him nervous. He remembered how Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz had done that right before the found out he was a kit by Galra standards. He watched as the soldier’s body posture suddenly changes. He stiffened and his eyes blew wide in shock. Keith didn’t know how, but he knew they found out as well.

The soldier behind him growled in anger, and said something in Galran. They had taken the helmets with the translators and the Bayards away from all of the Paladins. So none of them could understand what was being said. The other soldier looked shocked as well and then stared at Keith. This couldn’t be good.

They threw the human paladins in the cell and before Keith could even blink he was suddenly being cradled by the Galra behind him and _purred at_. He was rushed down the halls and the soldier quickly enters a new room. A blush creeps across his face as he realizes what exactly they thought he was.

Kolivan had once explained to him that Galra can actually smell age. Many don’t do it out of courtesy. But some will ignore that out of curiosity. Apparently this one soldier was too curious. Cause the problem is, that while Keith is basically an adult by Earth standards, for a Galra, at 18 decaphebes he would be considered little more than a toddler. And apparently he smelled like it as well since the room they took him too was a giant nursery.

‘Why do they even have a nursery on a battle ship?’ Keith thinks.

Though his thought take an abrupt halt when he is suddenly laying down and the soldiers supposedly soothing purrs suddenly intensifies. The soldier’s hands were moving around Keith’s body as he took off his armor and tosses them into a pile off to the side. He then slides Keith out of the under suit. Though none of this is without a fight.

Keith is growling, hissing and thrashing as the soldier ties to undress him. Though in the end Keith is left there naked on a table. A changing table Keith realizes all too late as he is pushed down on his back and diapered Keith freezes in horror and embarrassment. The soldier takes advantage of this and quickly dresses him in a footed deep purple sleeper. Once the shock of being in a diaper wars off Keith is back to growling hissing and thrashing. He even manages to leave a scratch with his extended claws once.  Those claws were one of the few Galra traits he was happy to receive.

He is happy about this until the soldier flat out roars in annoyance. Keith reflexively curls in on himself and lets out a high pitched whine, his kit instincts coming out full force at that sound. He feels so tiny like this. With the large Galra and now dressed like a baby, Keith was not having it anymore. The soldier huffs in annoyance and suddenly Keith has purple mittens over his hands. He lets out a growl and starts pulling at them with his mouth. They don’t come off. He sees a flashing red light on both mitts and can’t seem to get it off. He starts shouting profanity at the annoying shoulder to the point where even the solider gets tired of it. He let out a string of Galran. A few Keith even recognized, and shoved something in his mouth. With a loud click, whatever it was, was then quickly locked to his face. The shock of the object silences him as he tries to figure out what the object is. It feels bulbous and similar to rubber. Almost without thinking he gives it an experimental suck and feels the pressure of something on his lips as it bobs in and back out. As he sucks on it again it dawns on him that it is a pacifier. He abruptly stops and glares at the Galra. Keith tries to shout more things at him but they all turn into a garbled mess. The Galra smiles triumphantly and pats Keith lightly on his head. Keith just growls in annoyance and the Soldier has the nerve to chuckle at him!

The Galra releases any hold on him and Keith quickly takes advantage of it. He sits up and launches himself off the changing table. He manages to land on his feet, but the girth of the diaper cause his legs to spread wider than normal. He locks eyes on the door and tries to make a run for it, but as he take the first step his foot slides behind him on the metal floors and he begins to fall forward. The Galra quickly catches him and pulls him back up to his chest. He lightly purrs to Keith and Keith hates it. it isn’t like his packs purring. Were that is comforting this is just jarring and degrading.

The soldier starts moving and with a soft pat on his diapered butt Keith is then placed in a padded bared enclosure. Keith was in a crib. He wasted no time trying to climb out of it, thankfully the bars weren’t that high. Though with a light warning growl the Galra picked him up and placed him back in. of course that didn’t stop him. In a flash he was back out. The Galra seemed a bit more perturbed then last time, though just did the same thing. Keith probably shouldn’t of tempted fate a third time but as he lifted his leg over the bar the Galra yanked him up and firmly wacked Keith on his padded but. Keith yelped in both shock and the sudden light pain. He had just ben spanked.

The Galra placed him back in the crib and as Keith moved to stand up he let out a loud growl and placed something on top of the crib. He said something in Galran and a loud click echoed through the nursery. He then turned and walked out leaving Keith alone with only the light glow of a pink nightlight.  He knelt on his folded legs and tried to lift the top but it didn’t budge. He locked it! Keith kept pushing against it in anger, but with no change. He was locked in the now cage. Keith plopped back down and leaned against one of the longer walls of the crib as he pulled his legs in tight.

He didn’t like this. He was separated from his friends no one knew where he was. He was rendered useless with a pacifier gag on, mittens that locked on his hands, and a footed sleeper that allowed him no traction what so ever.  He pulled his legs in tighter and then with a sudden pain he loosened his legs. Grate now he had to pee too. ‘this just kept getting better’ Keith thought.

He had been trapped in the crib cage for what felt like hours with no way of escape. No one had even visited him. It was obvious they thought he was a baby for some reason, but wouldn’t that mean they would keep an eye on him or something? Maybe something had happened. Maybe the Blades or Allura and Coran had come. Or maybe the other paladins had managed to escape? An answer was given when the door to the nursery suddenly swooshed open and bright light flooded the room.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Lance shouted. ‘Of course it was Lance. It just had to be Lance.’

“What are you talking about Lance.” Pidge complained as she nudge her way forward. “Oh my gosh!” she then exclaimed as she peered in. Keith just buried his head in his knees. This just kept getting worse.

“Did you find Keith?” Keith could hear Shiro shout from the corridor.

“Yep, little Keithy is in here.” Lance teased.

Shiro started making his way in here as the other two also walked in. Hunk following right behind. Keith curled up as small as he could. He was glad that they were here, it meant he could get out of this hell, but it also meant that all of them would see him like this. He knew they would tease him for being dressed like this. He was in a diaper for crying out loud. Lance especially wouldn’t be able not to make fun of him.

“Oh Keith.” Shiro’s voice got closer. “Let’s get you out of here.” He unlocked the crib cage and let Keith quickly climb out. He stood before his teammates in a purple footed sleeper with purple mits locked around his fists and a pacifier locked in his mouth. His face was beet red and, and though only Shiro could really tell, about to cry.

“Let’s get this off of you at least.” Shiro commented as he tried to unlock the pacifier. But it wouldn’t budge. “What the heck? Pidge can you come take a look at this?”

Pidge rushed over and looked behind Keith’s head. He had knelt down so she could see it better. He heard some distinct wiring sounds and figured she had hooked up her gauntlet or whatever to it.

“Yah, Shiro you aren’t going to be able to unlock it. It’s linked to Galra DNA only. So Galra tec won’t cut it… thought the sequencing in the code is a bit weird, it may be linked to a specific type of Galra DNA.

“So like only one person can undo it.” Hunk questioned.

“No more like a small group that fits a certain coding. I can’t tell much from here. I would need to analyze it back at the castle.” Pidge explained. “Those mits probably have the same type of coding too…. Sorry Keith.”

Keith simply sighed in resignation. He kinda figured his luck wouldn’t be that great anyways. Just then alarms blared around them causing all of them to jump to action.

“Looks like they figured out we escaped!” Lance shouted from the doorway.

Shiro quickly turns to Keith.” Think you can run out of here?” Keith remembered the first escape attempt and tried to take a more sure footed step, but the smooth metal floors still offered no traction to the fabric bottomed material. He slid backwards but thankfully Shiro managed to catch him. Great, he couldn’t even take a single step like this. Keith growled in frustration as Lance and the others tried, and failed to hide their chuckles.

“Hunk grab Keith’s armor. He then motioned to Lance, who Keith realized held his helmet. You can at least were this. You’ll be able to hear everything that is going on at least.” He then managed to place it on my head. “Hunk you good?” Keith turned to see what Hunk had done. He currently had all of the rest of Keith’s armor in a makeshift sack slung over his shoulder.

“Yeah, no problem. I should still be able to fight too. How are we getting out though if Keith can’t walk?”

“To bad there aren’t any strollers around.” Lance jabs as he jokingly looks around the room.

“Lance, not the time.” Shiro chastises as alarms continued to blare. “And I will just have to carry him. My Galra arm can support a lot more weight than I could before.” He turned to look at me, “You okay with that Keith. If you’re not we can find another way.”

‘Yeah like a stroller’ he thinks, ‘because that is the only other option it seems.’ He slowly nodded his head yes though and Shiro moved to pick him up. Keith locked his arms around Shiro’s neck and his legs around Shiro’s waist as Shiro placed his Galra arm under Keith’s butt. If it was possible Keith’s face became even redder as he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder and watched as both Pidge and Lance seemed to snicker at His reaction. Keith just wined in embarrassment as he hid his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck as they all raced out weapons at the ready.

 They quickly made it to their lions with only a few altercations. Keith going with Shiro as they knew Keith wouldn’t be able to pilot like this. Black gently pics up Red as they navigate away from the ship. As they dock Keith just lets Shiro carry him down the ramp with no fight. He was hoping they could just quickly get all the baby stuff off him but the blade members had other ideas.

As soon as Shiro and Keith made it out of the lion. The Kolivan and the others rushed to them and scooped Keith up from Shiro’s arms. Keith let out a yelp of surprise as Antok just purred at him in response.

Keith turned to look up at the Galra as he chuckled at Keith’s appearance, “I see the empire soldiers reacted to your sent then.” Keith paused in thought as he then slowly nodded.

“Scent?” Shiro questioned as the other paladins gathered around.

Ulaz stepped forward an explained, “Yes, scent. Galra are able to identify many different things by the scent of another Galra, things like height, gender, and age. And Keith’s age in reference to a Galra’s life span, is very young”

Kolivan then added, “So to a Galra nose, Keith smells like an infant at the very least.”

“Pfft” Lance finally loses his composure, “So Keith has that new baby Galra smell all the time!”

The aliens looked at him confused as Shiro tried to explain, “It’s an earth saying.”

Keith’s pack nodded in understanding. Antok took another look at Keith as he commented, “You probably want all of this off…” Keith eagerly nodded up at him.

“If you can give me a tick to get some stuff I should be able to crack them and get them off.” Pidge said as she began fiddling with the code.

“There is no need for that.” Kolivan stated as he brushed his fingers against the back of Keith’s head and on the lights on Keith’s mitts. A clicking sound was heard as the straps on Keith’s face fell away and the mittens loosened around his wrists.

Keith quickly spat out the pacifier and pulled of the mittens. As he stretched his cramped fingers he asked, “How did you do that. I was trying to put pressure on those buttons the entire time!”

Antok chuckled at Keith’s exclamation. “That would not have worked, kit. Those buttons are DNA censored, much like most of all Galra tec.”

“But they seemed different then the Galra tec we know. It wouldn’t work with Shiro’s arm either,” Pidge pondered.

Thace smiled at that, “No it wouldn’t. Since these locks are keyed to any adult Galra code. It will only release if a Galra that is past maturation was to press on it.”

The humans and half Galra looked confused until most of them were laughing. Lance managed to pipe out, “Are you saying those are child proof locks!”

“I think so.” Pidge said with an evil gleam.

“But how do they differentiate between a Galra before and after this maturation?” Hunk asked.

“There is a protein that adult Galra can produce after maturation that kits cannot do, this is shown in our DNA.” Ulaz clarifies.

“Huh. Interesting.” Pidge comments as Keith sees her hide away those mitts and pacifier gag. He was afraid at what she would do with the tec, but wasn’t in the mood to start anything.

“This is great and all, but I would much rather get out of these cloths and freaking diaper.” Keith said as he wiggled in Antok’s hold.

“Wait you’re wearing a diaper too!! Oh that is hilarious!” Lance shouts as he falls into a fit of laughter.

The older Galra growled lightly in annoyance at lance’s comments.

“Ah… okay, sorry, shouldn’t have said that…” Lance hastily back tracked.

“I just want to pretend this never happened.” Keith mumbled.

“That’s okay bud.” Shiro told him, “Why don’t you go put on some normal clothes while we get everything else situated hear. Your not injured are you?”

Keith quickly shook his head. “No.”

“That’s good.” Shiro said with a smile. “Okay, everyone else, Lance you can put up the armor while Pidge and I go through he data she collected and Hunk gets dinner ready.”

Keith smiled as Antok carried him away. He knew Shiro assigned Lance to clean the armor, a task he hated, as punishment for the teasing.

 

A few minutes later Keith was in his normal clothes and happily cuddling with the rest of his pack. He was content in knowing that his pack would never see him as some helpless toddler to be protected. Hopefully his teammates wouldn’t tease him so much about this he thought as the announce was made for dinner being ready.


End file.
